


Strip Tease

by BreLakor, crimsonadvent, SlaveToTheMocha, theblackdash



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Clothes off, Crack, Explicit Sex, F/M, Like really he strips in front of you, Modern, Modern AU, Sex, Smut, Stripper Fen'Harel, Stripping, Throw your money at him, Victims by Win Win for inspiration, You want that Magic Mike?, cracking all that crack, handjob, like really, like really in modern times, lots of crack, strip, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreLakor/pseuds/BreLakor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonadvent/pseuds/crimsonadvent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlaveToTheMocha/pseuds/SlaveToTheMocha, https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblackdash/pseuds/theblackdash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were moments when Risa Lavellan wish she could disappear. This was perhaps one such moment.</p><p>Stripper Fen'Harel x Lavellan<br/>--<br/>Because this (theblackdash) woman inclines me to write smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Tease

There were moments when Risa Lavellan wish she could disappear. This was perhaps one such moment.

 

Hands from some people she knew and some she didn’t were pushing and pulling her body, urging for her to take a spot in the center where a single wooden chair waited for her. The world spun around her, catcalls and encouragement filling her eardrums. It was so deafening that she hardly cared when someone pushed her onto the furniture.

 

The entire room smelled of smoke with the haze hovering over inebriated and sweat-slicked bodies. Bright lights bounced along the walls, creating colorful angles on everyone. The cheers rose another notch as the music roared on her ears; she’s bound to get a headache in the morning. Suddenly, the music changed. The strumming of an electric guitar over a radio filled the airwaves and unfamiliar lyrics played.

 

“Hocus Pocus” began the song.  “The time is now haven’t you noticed Got the problems government They Capitalize on punishment”

 

More screams erupted from the women were heard and Risa guessed that the man who’ll be giving her a dance has come out. The strobes dimmed into a soft hue of electric blue and the crowd of bodies that surrounded her parted. With bated breath everyone watched as a figure made there way to her, she couldn’t even shake her gaze off.

 

Here he was.

 

He had long hair that cascaded down his temple as eyes that shone a deep blue mirrored her gaze. Sharp features were shadowed by the bright blue lights that were cast over his lean form but she could make up what he wore, or at least whatever little he wore.  A pelt of dappled fur was draped over his shoulder, covering most of his chest while.  The next verse began and the man sauntered slowly towards her. His steps were sure and light, almost as if he were a predator and she the prey.

 

A wolfish grin finds its way to his face as he stood in front of her, clad in plush fabrics. His eyes, a piercing grey-blue color, appraised her. There was a glint in those sharp and predatory eyes and his full lips pulled into a confident smirk. The fur was an odd choice of accessory but somehow, she couldn’t even find anything wrong about it. Damn, that alcohol hit her hard. She shook the errant thoughts as he took her chin. He surely had her attention this time.

 

Satisfied that her eyes were on him, he drew back. Hands found their way along his body, creating invisible paths that her eyes followed. His fingers ran along the column of his neck, dipping on the skin under the inches of fur. She couldn’t help but bite her lower lip in anticipation.

 

As soon as the chorus started, bright lights shone over the two of them making her squint. She struggled to focus but her eyes soon adjusted to the strobe lights. The man in front of her brought his deft fingers to the belts that held the odd fur coat to his frame. With slow deliberate movements, he pulls one leather belt from its lock. The top slid a little lower, exposing his clavicle to her waiting eyes.

 

She swallowed dryly as he proceeded to the next one. Another one drops the fabric a little lower, damn, does he really need to roll his hips like that? He rakes his fingers along his expose skin, delighting in the way her eyes followed the path. Up and down, and once more, as if a trance. She hardly even noticed the third belt slipping out of its lock.

 

The light showered on his frame as the top he wore slipped down his wide shoulders. Damn, Risa couldn’t help the cussing in her mind as more of his skin finally unveiled in front of her. The crowd erupted in a loud scream as women oogled at his physique. The jacket dropped to a heap by his shoes, his bare abdomen was enough to make her mouth water.

 

The chiseled lines of his abs was a welcome sight. Was it wrong when she leaned forward to appreciate how he looked? She didn’t think so. He grinned down at her as he settled his hands on either sides of her seat. He leans down to her flushed face, lips a breath away from hers. She leans in too, hoping to catch his but he only skimps her skin. His teeth find its mark, nipping on the soft skin of her earlobe as his breath caressed her skin,

 

“Enjoying the show?”

 

His voice is loud against her ear as the music competed with the noises from her company. He withdraws his stance and with a saucy look, grinds against her. She caught the glint of the piercings on his nipples. Her eyes trailed along his body, appreciating each rigid line. She didn’t even notice her hand hovering over his frame; she was surprised.

 

Before she could even pull it back, he pulled her hand to his body. Her palm pressed against his flesh as his hand guided her touch along his body. Up and down, just as how he did so earlier. She bit her lower lip again, and raised her eyes to his. He could only smirk down at her and released his grip.

 

Her hand stilled as he rolled his body under her touch but no sooner her brain finally caught up. She drew her hand back and he too gave her a bit of space. Risa let out a breath, hoping the entire affair was over.Oh, she was wrong.

 

He toys with the belt of his pants, and grinds against her. A sheen of sweat shone on his frame, glistening his skin under the lighting. She was short on breath as he moved against her.

 

“Atta Risa! You go get it.” Someone cried from the crowd and an eruption of laughter filled the air. The music dulled around her as her eyes lavished his sweating body ripple with each movement. His pelvis thrusted to the beat of the song. His hands glided to the belt by his waist. With measured strokes, he undoes the belt, pulling the leather object with a flourish.

He chucked the item to the crowd, women scampering to get the belt in their grasp. He settled his right foot upon the spare space on her heat as a grin plastered on his face. His long locks spilled on his shoulders, creating a curtain of mystery. He glanced down and her eyes followed, focusing on how his own hands trailed down. Long fingers freed the button of his pants but they trailed lower, provoking thoughts in her head. With a sensuous pull, he slid the zipper down.

 

She was sure she could see a glimmer beneath the material of his pants. He pulls her hand and guides it along his own body, grinning at her own actions to guide it down to the zipper. Her fingers find the object but she looks up to him, lip biting in anticipation and maybe permission? Damn, what was she waiting for?

 

“Pull it down?” His voice is deep, loud in the thunderous beat of the song. She pulls the zipper a little lower, pulling his pants lower and lower. She swallowed thickly, what was she to expect? She caught on the edge and now, she sat confused on what to do but he chuckles at her. His own hands guide hers up to his abdomen as he slowly turns around. His wide expanse of sweating backside shone under the lighting.

 

And with quick succession, he pulls the pants off of him. The article of clothing is thrown to the crowd of girls. Screams erupted all around her but all she could see was how wonderful his Sol-ass was. Damn.

 

He slides down in front of her, eyes on her seated form as he bared his backside to her. The music flares up in volume and he spins to face her. He steps on the seat, and she was sure her mouth was watering at the full display of his package in front of her. He thrusts his pelvis towards her, his actions urged on by the cry of the crowd.

 

“Dread Wolf! Dread Wolf!”

 

He grabs her hand and guides it back to his crotch. Damn, he was huge. She ran her hand along the bulge, unsure of how to make out his size through the flimsy material of the thong. She raked her fingers along his hips, his skin so slick and warm under her touch.

 

Her fingers trailed back to his crotch, the alcohol in her veins was making her courageous. She caresses him through the fabric, up and down, as he danced in front of her. He drew himself nearer to her, his hands finding their place on her seat. Grinning to herself, she grips him through the fabric and he lets out a soft sigh.

 

She raised her gaze to his eyes, deep blue shining through the dimness of the club. He doesn’t miss a beat at his dance nor does she stop touching him. His gaze is sizzling with lust as she continued to palm him. He raises his body, raking his nails along his fevered skin but she doesn’t stop. She was enamored at the fire in his eyes, the way his body tensed under her touch.

 

She licked her lower lip and that was his undoing. He shuddered under her, a cool wetness upon her skin. It brought her out from the trance. He stilled for a moment before he continued his movements. Her eyes never left his, an unspoken event to the both of them.

 

She trails her hand lower, enjoying the way his cum shone along with the sweat. No one will ever know. He hook his fingers with the waistband of his thong, inching it a little lower. She grinned up at him as the frenzied cries around them erupted. He slips the material off his fingers, enjoying the sharp slap of garter on skin.

 

The song starts to die down around her. How could that have happened in three minutes?

 

Blue eyes motioned to the corner and she followed his gaze, a lone door ignored by the sea of people. He dipped his head down, lips hovering over hers but he doesn’t kiss her.

 

“You’ll know where to find me.” He whispered over his lips. The song finally trickled to an end and with loud cries, he straightens himself up. Turned around and plucked his clothes from the floor giving her an ample view of that beautiful ass.

 

He gives her another good grind before the crowd parted for his exit.

 

Risa was breathless to his departure as everyone started to crowd around her. They spoke all at once but she drowned them out, her eyes searching for that man earlier. She shakily pushes herself off her seat, her world swaying to the beat of the new song. She smiles weakly at the blurred faces and tells them she needs to go to the bathroom.

 

Her shaky legs maneuvered through the tables, laughter and cries in the air. She kept walking, finding no real destination until she stood in front of the door he had motioned to earlier. She swallowed the apprehension bubbling inside of her. With her dry hand, she gripped the door knob and pulled it open.

 

It was dark. The light from the club bounced along the walls but no one was there.

 

“Risa. What are you looking for? You’re missing out on the party, come on!” Sera pulls her arm and without any further arguments, she closes the door behind her.

 

Numerous drinks passed by her hand, she lost count of how many she had. Her world spun and she chuckled at every little joke that her companions spoke. The music blared in the speakers but the songs started to die down. Slowly, the people flitted out of the bar and her inebration lessened.

 

She could stand a little better, her words a little less slur in them. She talks a bit with Leliana, and noted how Isabela was still making out with the waitress. Shaking her head, she made her way to the entrance of the club.

“I hope it didn’t take a lot to rent the entire club for the night, Leliana.” She chuckled remembering the little event her friend had left for her. The redhead let out a hearty laugh as her thick accent permeated in her words, “It was of no trouble. Don’t worry about it Risa.”

 

The two chuckled about the whole event, the drinks and the stripper. It was a night to write on Varric’s books. She trudged out of the club, eager to get back home. She swayed a little to the side, almost falling to the ground. A strong grip keeps her upright and as she turned to thank the stranger, the words caught in her throat.

 

He stood, a wide grin on his face, while he held a cigarette in his other hand. Leliana excused herself from behind her, wishing her a good night. The man in front of her winked at the retreating woman and she turned back to Leliana who merely winked back at her too.

 

He helps her stand and she couldn’t help but flush at how he looked. He dressed in a smart looking button up shirt, three buttons left open at the top, exposing the smooth column of his neck. He wore fitting pants, much like what he did earlier.

 

“Do those come off easily too?” Damn, she hit herself mentally. What a stupid thing to ask.

 

He chuckles at her statement, takes one long drag of the cigarette before throwing the dying piece to the trash bin. “Would you like to check?”

 

She laughs out heartily, enjoying the heated gaze he was giving her. “Maybe, if you’re up for it?” She spoke in a provocative tone, clearly enjoying the playful jab at his invitation. He smiles down at her and placed his hands on her hips, “Well then, any place in mind?”

 

She stared back at his grinning face in surprise, she didn’t think he was serious. She raked up all the nearby places in her head, her thoughts muddled up with the alcohol. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the expressions flitting on her face and resorted to grabbing her hand.

 

His grip got her out of the mess of thoughts and they made their way to the nearby hotel. “I’m staying here for the mean time.” He tells her as soon as they faced a door. Room 567.

 

She didn’t notice how long they had traveled just the way he had guided her here. He pushed the door open, delighting at the feel of the air conditioning on her sweltering skin. He closes the door behind her and before she could step into the room further, his lips seized hers. Her own arms wrapped around his neck as he guided them further into the room.

 

Her calves hit the side of the bed and she helplessly falls unto the sheets. He smirks down at her prone form, revelling the way her eyes raked over his body. She pushed herself to a sitting position but his hand presses her back down.

 

“Enjoy the show.” He winks down at her as he slowly unbuttons his top. Each languid move undoing the clothing which haphazardly slipped off of him. His hands made little work with the belt before throwing it to the growing pile. He undoes the button of his pants and slips the zipper down, much like how he did earlier. She licks her lips in anticipation waiting for his next move. “Unfortunately, my dear, this one doesn’t come with velcro.”

 

He hooks his thumbs on the belt holes and teasingly lowers the pants down. She chuckles at the thought but her eyes never left his hands. She could see the fabric of his undergarments peeking out from the slow display.

 

She growled at him and pulled the pants down, earning a shock look from the male. He quickly recovered and let her hands pull the pants down to his ankles. He leans down on her, lips pressing against her skin. “My, someone’s excited.” His voice caresses her ears as his hands find the bare skin under her shirt.

 

She glances down, moaning in appreciation to see him clad in another skimpy underwear. “You liked it earlier didn’t you?” He chuckled against her ear, nipping on the soft flesh while his hands roved higher.

 

“Damn right I do.” She gasped against his ear, his fingers slid behind her and unhooked her bra. It laid above her breasts until he moved them off. He palmed her, rolled the globes in much glee while he grinded against her. She could feel his arousal through the fabric of her pants. He peppered her skin with his lips before lifting her shirt off her. He added the bra to the pile by their feet before ducking his head to catch a nipple.

 

She let out a loud moan as he swirled the nub with his tongue. He pulled on it gently as she keened under him. His hands undid the button of her jeans and slowly pulled it lower. He lapped on the skin of her breast as his hand rose to cup her other breast.

 

He teases the nipple with his fingers before they make their descent. He draws himself back and pulls the pants off of her. Her heels added to the ever growing objects by their feet. He admires her look, flushed and wanting beneath him.

 

Her fingers trailed along his legs before hooking on the waistband of the thong. She toys on the stretchy material, enjoying the sharp slap on his skin. He grits his teeth in anticipation, enjoying the way she gripped on the garment.

 

He whistled in appreciation at the sheer lace of her underwear. “Someone’s well equipped for tonight.” He bends down on her pushing her further onto the bed as he settled his knees on either side of her.

 

“You’re well equipped for the night as well.” She licked her lips and her hand grabbed him through the garment. He hissed in pleasure and grinded against her touch.”You ready for tonight’s real show?” He grinned down at her, his fingers hooked onto the thin waistband.

 

She swallowed dryly for the nth time for the night, she merely nodded as her eyes gaped at his crotch. He leaned down pressing his lips against hers, she tasted of the liquor she drank while his own lips tasted of smoke. He trailed his lips lower, catching much of her taste on his tongue.

 

He suckles on a nipple, drawing moans out from her cherried lips. He leans back on the balls of his knees and drags the thong down. He was a man of show after all.

 

Inch by glorious inch, he bared himself to her. She suckled in a breath, her eyes focused on his cock to appraise just how big he was. It stood proud in all its glory, rigid and a bead of precum glistening at the tip.

 

“Like what you see?” He stands up above her, showing off his length in such an angle. He steps out of the last article of clothing, twirling the fabric in his fingers.

 

“What if I do?”

 

He chucked the thong to the pile before settling back down. He straddles her legs and hooked his own fingers to her undergarment. “You could share the same state of undress as I do.” He slowly pulled the garment down, sliding himself along her body. He presses his lips to her exposed skin, enjoying how she squirmed under him.

 

He drags it faster, smirking at the bare skin underneath. “Mmm, you’re wet .” His tongue finds her clit and with one languid move, tasted her. She moans out a curse and he pushed her legs open, providing him a better view. Her underwear dropped off her feet and he swoops down.

 

His tongue makes quick work, lapping up at her sex as she squirmed under him. He swiped one finger along her slit, muttering just how wet she was. He brings himself up, hovering above her while his cock twitched by the entrance of her sex.

 

“You ready for the ride?”

 

“Go on with it.”

 

“Only if you tell me to take you.”

 

His sizzling gaze caught hers and she tried to remember what they call him. She pulls him down, her lips pressed against his cheek. “Dread Wolf, take me.” She breathes against his ear and with one quick thrust, he sheathed himself in her.

She threw her head back in a loud moan as he slowly started to move. He doesn’t waste anytime at all, huh. She gripped the sheets underneath her, crying out in pleasure at how good he was. Damn.

 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” He groans out while thrusting into her. He crashes his lips on hers, plunging his tongue into the hot cavern. He swept through her, lapping at her tongue as she mewled underneath him.

 

He broke the kiss, delighting in how she moaned under him. Her eyes are glazed with pleasure as her lips gushed out her cries. He groans in approval, she felt so good. He takes a hold of her wrist and pins them above her small frame as his lips dipped down to roll her nipple. She squirms under him, “Damn it.”

 

He chuckles against her skin, pulling at the flesh, “You’ve been wanting this, haven’t you?” He thrusts hard into her, earning a loud moan as her eyes closed in pleasure. He takes hold of her chin as he continued his pace.

 

“Open your eyes. I want to see you when you cum.” She bit her lip but opened her eyes. He was so pleased to see them, her gaze focused only on him. He straightened himself, releasing her hands in the process. He gripped her hips, almost bruising, and slid himself further into her.

 

Her moans rose in volume as her hands find respite in the crumpling sheets beneath them. It was so hot, damn, she was so hot around him. She could feel his cock slide in and out, hitting the right places.

 

She pushes herself unto her elbows and he slows down his pace, confused at the sudden movement. “Not enjoying the ride, my dear?” His voice caressed her skin but she pushed him to the side. Still inside her, she straddled him as he fell upon the sheets.

 

She roses from his cock before sheathing him all the way. His hands find leverage upon her hips and with a teasing look on her face, Risa grinds against him. He chokes out a moan, muttering “creators” under his breath.

 

She rolls her hips around him, lavishly splayed her body to him as she leaned back to take more of him. He pulls her along his cock, her voice echoing his own groans. He stilled his hands and moan appreciatively at the way she continued to move against him. She was deliciously good and he was close.

 

“Do you want it Risa?” He calls out her name, thrusting himself because he can’t help it. She moans out a yes, her hands gripping on his thighs as he moved under her. He wraps his arms around her, raising her hips and thrusting himself as best as he could.

 

He snakes a hand between them, his fingers find the sensitive nub. He teases her with his fingertips eliciting throaty moans from her sweet mouth, “Tell me.”

 

She hissed against him, forehead pressed in concentration. His fingers toyed with her clit as he relentlessly thrusted in and out, filling her with his hot shaft. He pinched the sensitive nub and with a strong nip at her neck, she came undone.

 

She let out a loud moan, her breasts splayed on his sweat-laden chest as he too followed suit. Liquid heat wrapped around him, milking him of his essence as he spilled into her. He lays down, body spent from the love making. She collapsed on top of him, her deep breaths the very music he could listen to.

 

He draws circles on her back, waiting for her to catch her breath. “You know you’re still...” She breathed against his chest and his chest rumbled under her, “I didn’t think you’d like to get rid of me so soon.” But he indulged her request, the male slipped out of her.

 

They gasped at the loss of contact and Risa looked from his naked form to her own. A flush colored her cheeks, a bit too late already. He propped himself on his elbow, eyes raking her body in appreciation.

 

“So… how did you know my name?” She asked sheepishly, her former bravado lost now without the alcohol in her system to drill her on. He pulls her down for a kiss, as if reassuring the questions that were brewing up inside her head.

 

“I may have asked a few of your companions before you went out.” He chuckles and pulls her in, lips pressed in a heated battle, “Does it bother you?”

 

“It does if I have to call you Dread Wolf everytime.”

 

He chuckles and presses a kiss on her brow, “Well, if it eases your mind, you can call me Fen’Harel.”

 

“Fen’Harel.” The way she said her name brings shudders down his spine. He flips them over, his larger frame towering over her as his lips find their place upon her neck.

 

“Good. I’ll expect to hear that from you tonight.” He nips on a pulse, earning a throaty moan from the woman beneath him.

 

The digital clock on his night-stand read half-past 2.

 

It was still too early to end the party.

 

 


End file.
